The present invention relates to an apparatus for aerating water with aeration heads that are fed from a collecting pipe or common line.
Aeration heads that are used for such apparatus generally comprise a disk that is provided for a rubber covering. The latter receives compressed air, and delivers the air to the water via narrow slits. These slits spread as a result of internal pressure, and close again when this pressure is reduced.
The heretofore known apparatus of this general type can have difficulties in flowing water because the aeration heads are fixedly connected to the distribution pipes, i.e. to the common line, which must, of course, be lower to the bottom of the body of water. It is to be understood that under these conditions it is not possible to have a uniform aeration if the common line, along with the plurality of aeration heads that are provided, are disposed at different depths. The deeper aeration heads are practically without effect, because the compressed air will discharge from the higher aeration heads, which have a lower counterpressure.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a satisfactory aeration is achieved even when the support surface for the common line is uneven.